paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol in Minecraftia: The Quest for Blocks
By the Minecraftian Creeper Author's note: This is my fourth paralell Minecraftia, and this only comes from my never ending flow of ideas that I just feel needs to be jotted down. But, my brain takes me one place, and then my heart and imagination usually follow, so that is why I never really run out of ideas. In other words, "PAW Patrol is always on a role!" But this series will be a lot different from my other ones, because it will seem more like they are in a real life video game, and have to learn more about survival. But also there will be a bit stuff like dungeon conquest, and HP, and just random stuff, ect. Summary: So yeah, the pups wake up, surrounded by blocks and animals, and also very agressive players and NPCs, but also friendly ones as well. With the of the Minecraftian Creeper, and his Custom Command Crafting Computer, they also obtain armor and weapons and accesories that are unable to be obained through natural conditions, in the Minecraftian video game world. Story: Skye wakes up. She is completley oblivious to what is going on, and starts to worry. She stands up on her two hind paws alone, and begins to wonder how she is able to do it. Skye:" Where am I?" A cute little bunny hops up to her, nuzzling her leg. Skye:" Oh... hey there little bunny, that tickles." Skye pis up the bunny and touches it's nose with hers. She lays down with the bunny, hugging it, and they both fall asleep. Meanwhile, Rocky wakes up. He sees a wolf and jumps, hugging the tree behind him. Rocky:" YIKES!!! Wolf! Wolf! Wolf!" The wolf smiled at the mixed breed, and he turned around seeing her friendly face. Rocky:" Oh, you're a friendly wolf." The wolf jumped on him and started licking his face. Rocky:" H-hey! S-stop, that tickles, hahaha... hahaha!" The wolf stops licking and looks in the direction of the sun, and she starts cowaring in a curling figure as the sun starts setting. She starts to whimper. Rocky:" What's wrong, afraid of the dark?" Wolf:" Uh huh." Rocky sits next to her, wandering why he able to do human motions with his arms and legs. Rocky:" Don't worry, I used to be afraid of the dark too. But I'm not anymore, but I am still afraid of water. Not that I can't swim, I just don't like getting wet." An arrow whistles past Rocky's ear and hits the tree behind him. He looks back at the arrow, then at the thing that shot the arrow. He saw a skeleton. Rocky:" Whoa! A skeleton with a bow and arrows, is that what you were afraid of?" The wolf nods cowardly. Rocky:" I don't have anything to defend, let's run!" So they run away from the Skeleton. (20 minutes ago, after Skye met the Bunny, and they woke from their cuddly nap.) Skye:" Wow, it's getting dark." Bunny:" Yeah, and if you don't hurry and biuld a shelter, monsters will come after you!" Skye:" Whoa, you can talk." Bunny:" Yeah, it's part of the world was programed. Which is also why you have the ability to walk all human-ish." Skye:" Well, I geuss I better not waste another minute, but how do I biuld with out materials?" Bunny:" Just punch the tree wood, and you'll get the item." Skye punches the tree, and unexpectedly, it shrinks down and goes into her inventory. Skye:" Wait, what did you mran by 'programed'?" Bunny:" This world is a world made up of two different video games known as Minecraft and Terraria. We call this combined world Terracraft or Minecraftia." Skye:" I see, so you are an NPC?" Bunny:" Sort of, or you can use the AI, which is actually less prefered." Skye:" Got it, how's 'bout I call you lindsey?" Bunny:" Lindsey?" Skye:" You know, that can be your name." Bunny:" Sure." So Skye and Lindsey began getting materials, and biulding a shelter. Once they were all finished, they crafted a bed for Skye, and a Terrarium for Lindsey, and they went to sleep. Skye:" I wish I could have made a doggy bed at least. It would have felt more comforting." Back with Rocky and the Wolf, they ran away from the Skeleton archer, and the wolf fell down a shallow hole. Rocky ran to the hole to see her. Wolf:" Help!" Rocky:" Oh no! What do I do?" Rocky sees Zombies and Skeletons flanking the hole on all sides, luckily he found some vines and started climbing down. Rocky:" Get on my back!" The wolf climbs onto his back, and Rocky climbs up, but it was too late, the monsters had already reached the hole. Rocky tried to climb back down but a creeper showed up beneath them. The creeper hissed, and then... BOOM!!! The blast was so loud, it woke Skye and Lindsey. Skye:" *Gasp* It's ok, it was nothing! We're fine. Phew!" They went back to sleep without worry. The next morning Skye woke up and decided to go mining like she and Lindsey had planned. Meanwhile, Rocky and the wolf woke up in a tree. Rocky saw the smoke from the explosion, and thought it must have been the explosion that made them end up on top of a tree. He saw the wolf and got a good look at her, and he realized he liked her. Rocky:" Are you ok?" Wolf:" I'm fine. You?" Rocky:" Don't worry, I'm tough." Wolf:" Hehe!" The wolf nuzzled on Rocky, and he started blushing. Category:Minecraftia